This invention relates generally to photographing equipment. More specifically it relates to photography accessories.
It is well known that many photographers are interested in taking close-up pictures of various objects such as small insects, butterfly wings, coins, postage stamps, and other small detailed objects, and are obliged to erect various make shift props for supporting and illuminating or shading the subject when making the exposure.